


Addiction

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, fuck buddies, keith has an addiction, lance isn't complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: Lance McClain was the epitome of sex appeal. Keith had never much understood why people would want to walk up to someone and talk them up into coming home with them. Not until he had started at Garrison University, not until he’d gone to a midnight rager the week after finals, not until he’d had that god-like body pressed flat against his.Keith was addicted. He hadn’t been able to go a week without texting Lance, arranging to hookup in one of their rooms. He liked to watch Lance come undone underneath him, liked to hear him gasp and moan his name, liked it when he was underneath the Cuban, being pounded into the mattress like it was no big deal.He dreamed of caramel skin and blue eyes, craved the taste of Lance’s breath and tongue, worshipped his body - whether Lance was there or not. He was addicted.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm good at writing smut. Here, have some more.

Keith wasn’t one for party scenes usually. But somehow, his best friend had dragged him into this mess of writhing bodies, keg stands, school colors, and shitty music.

“If I have to go to this, you do, too.” Pidge had said as she yanked a shirt on over his head.

“You only have to go because your boyfriend is hosting the party.” Keith had complained. His best friend had rolled her eyes, told him to do something with his hair, and thrown a stick of deodorant at him in reply.

So that’s how Keith now found himself sitting on a lawn chair in the backyard of Takashi Shirogane’s house, watching his best friend hang off him. He glances down at the beer in his cup, sighing to himself. He could be eating crappy ramen and watching something on Netflix right now. He could be working on his AP Physics homework. He could literally be doing _anything_ else.

His gaze flicks over to a specific person in the crowd. He sips his beer, leaning back in his seat. He could be doing some _body_ , even. Maybe coming to this party hadn’t been such a bad idea. Keith finishes the last of his beer, setting his cup aside and getting up.

Lance McClain was the epitome of sex appeal. Keith had never much understood why people would want to walk up to someone and talk them up into coming home with them. Not until he had started at Garrison University, not until he’d gone to a midnight rager the week after finals, not until he’d had that god-like body pressed flat against his.

Keith was addicted. He hadn’t been able to go a week without texting Lance, arranging to hookup in one of their rooms. He liked to watch Lance come undone underneath him, liked to hear him gasp and moan his name, liked it when he was underneath the Cuban, being pounded into the mattress like it was no big deal.

He dreamed of caramel skin and blue eyes, craved the taste of Lance’s breath and tongue, worshipped his body - whether Lance was there or not. He was addicted.

And now, as he slid his way through the crowd, he was hyper-aware of Lance’s electric blue gaze on him. He feels a burst of pride and heat when his gaze is caught. Those baby blues were on fire, oozing sex and luring him in.

“Can I cut in?” Keith asks casually, stopping in front of him.

Lance rolls his eyes, grabbing his wrist. “No. I’ve seen you dance, Kogane, and it isn’t pretty. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Yes, sir.” He grins, stumbling along as Lance weaves through the crowd, picking their way to the house to go find an abandoned room.

“I don’t think Shiro will like us defiling one of his rooms.” The Cuban observes, even as he drags Keith up the stairs.

“Shiro can suck my ass.” Keith huffs as he’s pulled into a dimly lit room. The door slams, and he’s shoved against it, a leg slipping between his thighs.

“That’s my job.” Lance breathes against his mouth as Keith groans, pulling at his shirt.

He hardly gets a chance to answer before Lance is kissing him, slipping a hand under his shirt to tweak his nipples. Keith can only rut down on Lance’s leg, doing his best to keep up with the kiss. It was filthy - all teeth and tongue and harsh breathing. It had been less than a week since they’d done this, but Keith’s body reacted as though it had been months.

“Been watching you all night,” he reaches behind Lance, squeezing his ass, his voice rough and husky. “You fucking _tease_.”

Lance _giggles_ , tipping Keith’s head to the side to suck a mark at the juncture of neck and jaw. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it, mullet?”

He thinks this over. There were so many things he could do. But right now - right now, he wanted Lance’s dick in his mouth. He grins, shoving Lance off him.

“Hey!” He whines, disoriented. Keith rolls his eyes, yanking him to the bed and pushing him down onto it. Lance sits down heavily, blinking up at him. “Hey, I was having fun.”

“Trust me,” Keith breathes, leaning over him and ghosting his lips over the Cuban’s. “You’re going to be having a lot more fun in a minute.”

Lance’s exhale is the only thing he hears as he busies himself with pressing harsh bites and open-mouthed kisses to any skin he could reach. There was no time to rid Lance of his shirt - Keith was a man on a mission.

He drops to his knees, unbuckling Lance’s belt and yanking down his jeans and boxers with little ceremony.

“God, Keith,” Lance laughs shakily, running a hand through his hair and leaning back on his free hand. “Warn a guy, huh?”

Keith grins, looking up at him, resting his head against his thigh. “Why would I do that?” He asks, reaching up and rubbing his thumb over the slit of Lance’s cock. He was already dripping precum - didn’t that just rub him in all the right places. _He_ had done this to Lance.

“I, _fuck_.” Lance closes his eyes, tipping his head back. “I don’t know. That feels good.”

“Does it?” He hums, leaning up and breathing hot and heavy over Lance’s arousal. It earns him a soft curse, a hand in his hair. Keith grins when his hips buck, his dick brushing over his cheek. “Patience, sharpshooter. I’m getting there.”

The hand in his hair tightens. Keith hisses out a breath. “Get there _faster_.” Lance demands, yanking his hair slightly.

“If you insist.” Keith reaches up, taking Lance in his hand and pumping slowly, looking up and reveling in the face his partner makes. He was gorgeous - his jaw slack and his brow pinched, breath hissing from his teeth and eyes falling shut.

He was already dripping onto Keith’s hand and they weren’t even to the best part yet. Keith looks up at him, smiling to himself, before he settles more comfortably on his knees and leans forward to lick at Lance’s cock.

Once he’s there, it’s hard to not go wild. He loves Lance’s dick. He could write sonnets about it, dedicate his life to sucking it, worship it until the day he dies. It wasn’t as though he was particularly hung; he was pretty average sized. Keith theorized that it was the noises he made, the way his body reacted, the way he came, the taste of his spunk. He was an addict.

His hands brace Lance’s thighs apart - he had a bad habit of trying to crush Keith with them - as he leans down. His tongue teases over the head slowly, tracing over his slit and collecting the beads of precum. The hand in his hair goes slack for a split second, fingers trembling.

Keith chuckles to himself, leaning farther down and sucking on the head before pulling off and kitten licking his way down the base. Lance’s breath hitches when he looks up from the base, suckling gently, the absolute picture of sinful innocence.

“Keith,” he whines, thighs trembling. “Keith, that isn’t enough…”

He knew. He knew very well what Lance wanted. Keith was no good at deepthroating - that was where Lance and his heavenly lack of a gag reflex came in handy - but he could still tease his way to release.

Keith licks up him, reaching down with a hand and cupping his balls, squeezing slightly. The Cuban chokes above him, a muscle jumping in his leg. He sits up on his knees, sighing softly, and looks up.

“Lance.” He coos, his eyes gleaming predatorily.

The Cuban swallows hard, looking down at him. “What?” He rasps. The sight of Keith between his legs was the thing of wet dreams - his mouth slick with spit and precum, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with arousal.

Keith smiles. He licks his lips, taking Lance into his hand again. And, with practiced ease, he slides Lance into his mouth as far as he possibly could.

Lance has to stop himself from thrusting up into his mouth, his white knuckles a beautiful contrast to the ebony of Keith’s hair. A broken moan falls from his lips, his head tilting back.

And then Keith starts to move.

It’s slow at first, his tongue teasing and licking at the thick vein on the underside of his cock. But as Keith gets more comfortable, he’s moving quickly, letting Lance thrust up into his mouth.

Lance could’ve come to the sight alone - maybe one day Keith would let him fuck his mouth, tie him up and use him like he imagined when it was just him and his mind in the dead of the night. Keith was an absolute wreck, breathing hard, cheeks full with Lance and eyes watering slightly.

“Fuck, baby,” the Cuban groans, rolling his hips upward, letting go of his hair and leaning back on both hands, thrusting up into his mouth. “You’re so pretty. So- fuck, so pretty.”

Keith pulls off after a minute or two. He doesn’t even stop to take a breath. One minute, he’s choking on Lance’s cock, and the next he’s making an absolute mess of himself. He laps up Lance, sucking and kissing and licking. The Cuban’s cock brushes against his face, coating him with spit and precum.

The sight goes directly to Lance’s dick. He makes a strangled noise. “I’m gonna come.” He hisses, his thighs trembling. “Keith, babe, I’m gonna come.”

The little devil between his legs grins wickedly, looking up at him. “Come on my face.” He purrs, his voice _wrecked_. “Come on, McClain, I know you wanna.”

That, coupled with a long, slow lick up the underside of his cock, has Lance coming harder than he has in a long while. He cries out, pushing his hips upwards and dropping his head to his chest as he paints it and part of Keith’s cheek in hot spurts of come.

Instead of letting him be, Keith leans over and licks him clean, making soft noises as he does so. Lance twitches, overstimulated, sobbing softly. “Ah, babe, baby, please-” He begs.

“How was _that_?” Keith grins, straddling his legs, still fully clothed. The fire was still burning hot in his eyes and his belly as he leans down and tugs his partner into a sloppy kiss. Lance was in for a long night.

“It was good,” he pants into Keith’s mouth, laying back when the hand on his chest presses down. “So good. You’re… wow. You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Keith says, brushing the drying come from his cheek. He looks down at it, then locks eyes with Lance, sucking it from his fingers. “You think you can go again?”

Lance shivers. “Yeah.” He whispers.

“Good.” Keith coos, dragging his wet fingers over Lance’s cheek. “Because we’ve only _just_ gotten started.”

**Author's Note:**

> nobody tell Keith he's addicted because he's in love. Nobody do it. Also preditorily is a word because I wrote it and I say so
> 
> go yell at me on my tumblr https://renywrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
